


Is You Somebody’s Baby

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [24]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Crushing will get little done





	Is You Somebody’s Baby

“Seth Rollins!”

You finish the ring announcement of his name, and your eyes look to the ramp as he makes his way down. You were positive he knew exactly how fine he was, but you still acted like a shy school girl around him. You would avoid his eyes, smiling only when you mistakenly made contact with those doe ovals, and your confidence only swelled when he was not around.

Now, it was different as you moved onto the announcement of his opponent. Once the task had been done, you dipped in between the ropes the referee held for you. Moving to your seat near the announce table, you swallow hard as Seth removes his shirt and tosses it aside.

You are not his type; this much you know. You don’t listen to the same music, hang out with the same crowds, or frequent the same spots. You’re positive this pining will lead you nowhere, but his smile sometimes finds you then you’re crushing all over again.

——————————-

You sometimes got the opportunity to hang out with divas at meetings, but you spent most your time with Lillian. She was supportive of you and encouraging you to take her position. Eden didn’t mind; she’d get Raw and you’d get Smackdown primarily. It was the perfect fit except that you were such a recluse. Everyone thought you were a sweetheart, but you didn’t really hang out with any of them. You’d try to hang out with some, like Bayley, but it never helped you to emerge from your shell.

Even now, with everyone out in the big city, you found yourself taking advantage of hotel amenities. You made your way downstairs, exploring the hotel, and listen to music. There were restaurants and shops; things you weren’t used to in your usual hotels. It always felt like a dream when you ended up in a place as lush as this where there were roaring fireplaces in the lobby. You smile at the fancy gray furniture, wondering how much it costed, and find a separate corridor to explore. It leads to an open gated area behind the hotel, more plush furniture and a few fire pits creating a cozy atmosphere.

You take a seat on a comfy outdoor love seat, pulling your sweatshirt over your knees and holding your hands out to the heat. It’s so beautiful you pull out your phone and try to find the perfect landscape picture to take. Happy with your selection, you move to push the shutter button just in time for someone to photobomb you.

“What the f—?” You stop yourself from completing the sentence when he takes a seat beside you with a laugh, “Seth!”

“Yeah, you can try again. I won’t get in the way.”

You aren’t used to seeing him like this, shorts and sweatshirt; his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and his black rimmed glasses focused on something in his hands. You do as he directs, trying to find a way to keep your eyes off of him, taking a second picture.

“That’ll be a good one.” He compliments, flipping open a small notebook in his lap, “Mind if I hang out here with you?”

“Uh—I was just enjoying the view. I didn’t have a plan to stay out here or anything.” You ramble, no filter, because his voice creates fluttering butterflies in your belly, “But yeah, of course, hang out.”

Seth glances at you, smirking, “Thanks.”

You try to ignore the sound of your heartbeat echoing in your ears; yet, as you sneak a glance over at him, you find yourself fascinated with what he may be scribbling in his book. Sure that if you stand, your knees will give out, you speak, “What are you writing?”

“…random thoughts.” Seth continues to write, not looking up, “Things I don’t talk about.”

“Oh…”

Your soft response causes his eyes to dart upwards and catch yours, “It’s hard to trust people with the things going on in your head.”

You nod, shrugging your shoulders as though it were a question, “Sometimes.”

He narrows his eyes, leaning back further into his seat, “You don’t talk much, do you?”

“I announce the important people. That’s my job.”

“Yeah, but…I’ve never seen you just hanging out.”

“Not much opportunity…I’m kind of an introvert.”

Seth waits a beat, slapping his notebook shut, and shifts his position; lifting his knee to the space between you, he faces his body to yours, “Would you judge me for something I wrote down? Just getting stuff outta my head?”

You hug your knees to yourself, “I don’t know that I have much of a place to judge.”

“What if I told you that one of things I wrote about is you?”

Your heart seems to stop completely, “Depends on what you wrote I guess.”

“That the first day I saw you, I wasn’t sure I could work around someone so beautiful.” Seth smiles genuine, bowing his head when your cheeks flush, “That I wish I could talk to you like other women, even though I know you’re not like them.”

“How do you know I’m not like them?” Your question surprises you, that you could speak was a miracle as this gorgeous man said such perfect things.

“You’re different. I can tell.”

“Oh…” You can’t believe the two of you are having a conversation that is not a complete figment of your imagination. You would’ve bet money he didn’t know you existed…yet here he was…saying the exact opposite.

“So, if you’re not busy right now, and I’m free…” He stands to his feet, extending a hand, “Maybe we could go talk about what you think of me over dinner.”

If you could talk at all! You take his hand, standing to your feet (thankful they do not fail you), “I’d like that.”

Seth’s relief is immediate as he guides you inside, “Good, because it’s taken me a long time to ask you.”

“Really? Maybe I should’ve asked you.” Your brave response causes him to chuckle, the two of you heading into one of the spots inside – both looking ridiculously happy and extremely comfortable for what you hope will be the first of many ‘conversations’.


End file.
